McKinley
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: Kurt really wants to go to Nationals so he and his boyfriend Blaine decide to make a radical decision... transfer BACK to McKinley High! Fluff and implied Slash.
1. Persuasion

**Takes place after Pav's funeral. **

* * *

><p>Blaine hoped to distract Kurt a bit from his disappointment of losing Regionals and then having to bury his bird with a lame attempt at romance, but so far it seemed like a bit of a lost cause. Kurt was already pissed about losing Regionals and even brought it up again during his pet's burial because of his utter frustration.<p>

Afterward, they drove to Kurt's house after the funeral and Blaine coaxed him up into the bedroom in the empty house. Blaine sat on the bed while Kurt stripped out of his Dalton blazer. Blaine took off his own jacket and leaned back on the bed a bit, taking in the slight of his beautiful love taking off his clothes. His fingertips brushed against something smooth and paper-like sticking out from beneath Kurt's pillow.

Kurt glanced at his boyfriend at the same time and half-screamed "No!" while he lunged at the pamphlets and stole them from Blaine's hand. Ignoring the bit of awkwardness that passed, Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt and pulled him on top of his body. Kurt brushed his knuckles against the stubble on his boyfriend's cheek then gazed down longingly at his lips. Blaine drew him even closer in, both already breathing a bit shallowly. Blaine's hands caressed down Kurt's back.

"I mean, singing original songs was definitely a point in New Direction's favor, but seriously, our duet was fricken amazing."

Blaine struggled to capture his moving lips with his but it was almost impossible as the thinner boy continued voicing his thoughts. Blaine sighed and took his hands off Kurt, clasping them behind his neck. "I know Kurt, you were adorable. We'll do better next time, I promise." He rubbed his thumb behind Kurt's ear making the latter boy shiver in pleasure.

"You're so wonderful, Blaine," Kurt murmured, his eyes floating shut. Blaine kissed his nose then shimmed out from under Kurt, letting them both cool off.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, suddenly deprived of his new boyfriend.

"Nowhere," Blaine said good naturedly "You're just obviously not in the mood right now," he continued with a shrug.

Kurt bit his lip, then laid back on the bed and let his thighs spread apart, trying to control his blushing. "I never said that."

Blaine grinned then climbed back onto his boyfriend, wrapping Kurt's legs around his back, now totally switching positions. Though they had only been official for about 2 weeks, they had been best-friends for months and both felt comfortable with their relationship moving a bit faster than most.

He knew he was going to regret it, but Blaine had to add, "I am surprised they won though because New Directions was missing their most talented, sexiest, and overall best singer there."

"I told you Blaine, Matt transferred last year," Kurt joked. Blaine leaned into kiss him again, but not before Kurt's eyes had flown open again and he jolted upwards, effectively banging their foreheads together.

Blaine fell backwards from surprise and not so much from the impact. Kurt, however, took little notice as he exclaimed, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Blaine groaned from the floor.

"Let's transfer _back_ to McKinley!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What? Why? You transferred out, now you want to go back in?"

Recognition flashed across Kurt's face as he suddenly noticed his boyfriend sprawled on the floor.

"It won't be as hard this time because, well," Kurt trailed off as he helped Blaine up off the floor. "Maybe you could come with me."

Blaine held his hand as Kurt stared into his eyes.

"Kurt... are you sure? I'd do whatever you want me to because I refuse to loose my best friend and boyfriend so soon after getting him. But are you really sure you want to do this?"

"But if we went together, yeah we'll get harassed, but we'll have each other and it probably won't be so bad because there is strength in numbers right?" Kurt nibbled on his bottom lip. "And... I really-really want to go to Nationals. And New York. With you." He looked up at Blaine through his lashes and Blaine couldn't help but bring him into a dizzying kiss.

"You're so determined," Blaine sighed against him. "It's hot."

Kurt laughed and hugged Blaine even closer. "So you'll go back with me?"

Blaine kissed his lips. "You're stuck with me babe, no matter where you go."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter to begin! Will become a bit smuttier in future chapters with a ton of sickly sweet fluff, love, and sadness. Please review!<strong>

**And yes, this was inspired by Beautifulwhatsyourhurry's famous story "McKlainely High" but I will not be using ANY plot lines from her! This is my own story.**

**Klaine is love! XD**


	2. First Day

Blaine and Kurt embraced in Kurt's Navigator in the McKinley parking lot, ignoring the fact that they were going to be late for their first day of school if they didn't stop within the next few seconds.

Blaine finally pulled back, his lips a bit puffy from the ferocity of his kissing. "So, are you still nervous?" he asked Kurt who was trying to regulate his breathing.

"Me? I'm fine, I'm just scared of seeing homophobes. Aren't you supposed to be the one who's nervous?"

Blaine waved a hand. "Why should I when I have a handsome, strong, intelligent boyfriend to keep me safe?"

Kurt smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again. "You keep this up and we're never going to get to first period."

"Whatever," Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer to him.

Kurt sighed though when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He feel back against his seat and pulled it out. "Cock blocked by Mercedes yet again," he murmured.

Blaine looked out his window, trying not to dwell on how hot it was for Kurt to say "cock blocked."

"Mercedes says... stop sexing up your boyfriend and get to class? What the hell?" Kurt looked around for her, but they were alone in the parking lot.

Blaine laughed and got out of the car to walk over and open the door for Kurt. Kurt got out of the car with a small pout, closing the door himself.

"You know," he began, flipping his scarf over his shoulder. "I have a dick too."

Blaine gently pushed Kurt back until he was trapped against the car by Blaine's body. "Mmm, yes I do know."

They kissed again before Blaine placed small kisses on Kurt's neck, backing him up against his car and placing his legs between Kurt's thigh automatically. Kurt wrenched his face away and grinned. "God Blaine, are you _trying_ to give me a boner?"

Blaine shrugged and tickled his boyfriend, making Kurt squeal and bury his face into Blaine's neck to stop from screaming.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Kurt whispered to Blaine a few minutes later when they stood in front of the front doors of McKinley.<p>

"Kurt, you're shaking," Blaine responded.

Kurt exhaled a calming breath and suddenly felt Blaine's fingers entwined with his. Kurt looked uncertainly at Blaine and tried to pull his hand back, but Blaine only held on tighter.

"Blaine... this isn't like Dalt-"

"Well too bad. I'm walking into my first day of school with my boyfriend and there's nothing you can do about it."

Kurt felt a fluttering in his heart as Blaine winked and kissed the back of Kurt's hand. "Be the change you want to see in the world, right?"

"You are wonderful," Kurt said out of the blue, then pushed open the double doors, walking determinedly towards his and Blaine's lockers.

Most of the student body was still in the halls and Kurt felt like all eyes were on him... or at least on Blaine. He caught dozens of slightly outraged looks from girls of all grades when they saw the boys holding hands. Every other girl seemed to try to catch Blaine's eye, then see their hands which in turn made their jaws drop.

Blaine noticed as well and squeezed Kurt's hand again.

Kurt led them to his old locker and Blaine's new one (they had coaxed the secretary to give Blaine one right next to Kurt's).

Kurt opened his on the first try and stared arranging his things. Blaine smirked as Kurt put a picture of him and Blaine on the inside of the locker door.

"Miss me already?" Blaine joked.

Kurt stuck out his tongue but continued adding little magnetic pen holders and scrapbook decals onto his locker. Blaine on the other hand was still squatting in front of his lower row locker, fiddling with the dial in a way that could not have possibly been productive.

Kurt sighed and pushed his boyfriend over, holding back the laugh that bubbled up when the unstably positioned Blaine toppled over. The shorter boy didn't bother to move yet though because he had a beautiful angle of Kurt's ass as he bent over to unlock Blaine's locker himself.

It opened with a shudder and Kurt glanced over at Blaine. "Get off that floor, it's probably crawling with plagues. Once again, we're not in Dalton anymore." He gripped Blaine's forearm and pulled him up.

Blaine mock swooned. "Plagues, slushies, and hand holding, oh my!" Blaine gasped in a high voice. "My hero," he breathed before capturing Kurt's hand again and pulling him to their first class.

"Um, Blaine. Spanish is that way," Kurt said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Blaine simply spun them around and tried skipping the other way, pulling a stumbling Kurt behind him.

"We're off to see the Mister-Schue, the wonderful Mister-Schue of Spanish!"

* * *

><p>Luckily, Kurt and Blaine got to have first period together, but unfortunately, their next class together besides for lunch was last period Glee club.<p>

At the end of the day, Kurt met his boyfriend at his class and entwined their hands together again.

"Ready for your first Glee club practice?" Kurt asked.

"Let's do this!" Blaine responded, high-fiving Kurt with his other hand.

The practice went fairly smoothly up to the point where Mr. Schue was discussing about how he would pick who got a solo for Nationals and Rachel and Blaine stood up at the same time.

"As you all know," he began, cutting Rachel off from whatever she was going to say. "I've sung almost all the solos for any Warbler performance besides 'Candles' in which I had a duet with the beautiful Kurt." Kurt blushed to his hairline. "So you know, I am ready to lead any performance you choose to put upon me."

Blaine sat down, pleased. Kurt tried to hold back a smile because even though Blaine didn't mean it to sound so pompous, he still sounded like a total douche.

These little things are what made Kurt love his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind as he got his books that he had to take home.<p>

"Hello, Blaine," Kurt purred, loving the warmth of Blaine's body against his. Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder until Kurt turned around awkwardly without breaking Blaine's ring around his body. "What's up cutie?" Kurt whispered, rubbing circles on the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine's eyes floated halfway shut and he nuzzled his nose under Kurt's neck.

A flush began spreading into Kurt's cheeks as people continued to walk by, some homophobic glares shot his way.

Blaine leaned close against Kurt, waists touching. He could feel Kurt's heart pounding through their shirts.

"Let me kiss you," Blaine whispered, his breath ghosting between them making Kurt's legs feel like jelly.

Kurt let out a gentle whine, wanting his boyfriend's lips badly.

"Kiss me, Kurt."

"But-"

"I don't care who sees," he said, flexing his arms around Kurt's waist. "I know you're always afraid of showing PDA, but just let me, please. I promise the world will not open up and swallow us... and if it does, sorry, my fault."

Kurt let out a shaky laugh. "But I... I'm afraid-"

"Don't be afraid anymore... courage. It's the end of the day, half of the school is gone anyways."

Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Some other day," he promised. "Just not today. Not the first day back." He finally looked back up at Blaine.

Blaine gave a sad smile. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked out to Kurt's car and got in where Blaine suddenly attacked the side of Kurt's face with kisses.<p>

Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he did earlier in the day and unbuckle his seat belt to return the multitude of kisses.

They screamed though when there was a loud banging on the car. All of a sudden the car tilted to the left, then to the right. Kurt's heart pounded in his ears. Loud obnoxious laughs echoed inside the small space and the boyfriends stared at the sneering faces of most of the football team. They stopped screamed and instead clung to each other refusing to let the bullies hear their fright.

There were men from the football team, a few from the hockey team and a few random kids that Kurt swore he had never even seen before. The car continued to rock until the group realized that Kurt and Blaine weren't screaming.

"You faggots better go back to the school for the gays or else!" a kid shouted before running away with the rest.

Kurt flinched in Blaine's arms when he heard a large rock slam into his back taillights. "Fuck!" Kurt screamed as he jumped away from Blaine and stepped on the gas pedal without buckling his seat belt and sped out of the parking lot, leaving skid marks on the pavement.

Kurt was supposed to drop Blaine off at his house, but his mind was clouded with fear and he ended up driving them to his home. Kurt parked in the driveway, arms shaking on the steering wheel. Blaine gingerly touched Kurt's shoulder and the thinner boy slumped into Blaine's lap, letting a few tears fall. Blaine made shushing sounds while petting the soft brown hair.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine-"

"Don't say that. They were just a bunch of assholes that better not bother us again because I'm going to sue their asses off for property damage."

"Blaine, you don't need to do that, it's fine. I can fix it myself," Kurt said, voice watery.

"No, Kurt, they're not getting away with this." Blaine got out of the car and started taking pictures of the damage with his phone. They must have used a big freaking rock because the left taillight was totally smashed, the covering gone and only wires hanging out.

"Ohmygod," Kurt breathed when he finally joined Blaine outside. Blaine slipped his phone into his back pocket. "I'm just so scared, Blaine. What if they accidentally tipped the whole car over! I would have endangered your life and-"

"Before you say anything else, Kurt," he began, cupping Kurt's face in his hands. "I'm not going anywhere. No one, not these homophobes, not anybody. I care about you so fucking much Kurt and I'm not going to leave you."

With that Kurt hugged Blaine and breathed in his boyfriend's scent. They held their worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't decided if I'm going to have Karofsky become Kurt and Blaine's friend yet. But I do know that next chapter will be fluffier with FONDUE FOR TWO!<strong>

**But this whole lawsuit thing will be mentioned in future chapters!**

**Pwease review! It only takes like 10 seconds! 3**


End file.
